One In A Million
by mariah.sun
Summary: AU After the death of Katara’s father, Katara’s life was controlled by her stepmom. With work and school, she did nothing for herself. Full summary inside!
1. To Be Happy

**One In A Million **

**Disclaimer:** Alyssen. Mikayla DO NOT own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

**Summary: **After the death of Katara's father, Katara's life was controlled by her step-mom. With work and school, she did nothing for herself. Her life was hard enough, but with a crush on a guy that'll never notice her. Anything else around her would be worse?

**Note:**

**Katara **– 16 years old

**Aang** – 16 years old (older than Katara)

**Sokka** – 16 years old (not Katara's brother, and older than Aang.)

**Toph** – 16 years old (younger than Katara)

**Chapter one:** To Be Happy

**Katara's POV**

My father was my only best friend, since my mother died in a car accident.

We lived in Tian Fei Valley, in a big house. For everything we did together I feel like I didn't miss out on anything.

I felt like the luckiest girl in the world, no matter what happen my father always put a smile on his face.

My dad owned the biggest Hospital in the whole valley. I'd love hanging out there. Helping elders, patients, and made them happy.

I had amazing friends at the hospital, at school, and the coolest dad a girl can wish for.

All I wanted for my birthday every year is to stay with my dad forever, and ever.

I didn't understand why my father thought I need a… step-mom. With her… daughter, Chimera.

Well… long as my dad is happy, so was I. We are going to become a big happy family.

Until one day my dad had a car accident with the truck driver. The biggest snowstorm had hit the valley, the truck slipped on to the other road where my dad was driving; there was a big explosion that cause the whole valley's power shut down for 2 days.

I lost my best friend that day; the only fairy tails in my life are the ones I read about in books.

Since my father didn't leave a will, my step-mom got everything! The house… the hospital…

My life would never be the same after that day. My fairy tail ended that day and I think it's going to be forever.

For the rest of my life, I had to live in an attic.

Beep Beep Beep (alarm clock)

Some times I wish I can sleep forever, and today is one of those days.

**Normal POV**

" Katara, breakfast time. I need my breakfast!" Katara's step-mom called her through the monitor.

" In a second," Katara push a button on the monitor.

" Now!"

" I don't understand, why is Amber always so rude to me!" Katara said to herself, " Suki have a step mom who treats her like a diamond. I guess, some step-mom are mean."

Katara is a girl with excellent grades, a few friends. Okay, one friend named Suki. She has a family that doesn't even care about her, or had a family that cared about her.

Life was so much better when she had a father. Hey that rhymes! Anyway…

Flash Back

" Look what I can do daddy." Shouted 6-year-old girl who just did a front flip.

" That's awesome honey! You will be professional some day." Mr. Ning lifted his daughter in the air, and hugged her. They both laughed loudly.

"Daddy will you stay with me forever? Mommy had passed away, you are the only one left." Katara looked at his daddy.

" I will stay with you sweetie forever and ever. I promise." Katara's father gave a kiss on forehead.

End of Flash Back

" He didn't keep his promise. Fate can't be stopped, I guess all this was meant to happen," Katara sighed.

" Katara! My breakfast!" Mrs. Ning shouted across the monitor.

" Coming!" Katara quickly got downstairs.

Next Chapter Of One In A Million:

First day of school! Hooray. Katara was so happy she's able to see the boy of her dreams. Yet, she can't seem to talk to him. Hopefully fate will bring them together. What's Lea's problem?

**A/N: What do you think? I want to hear it from you, please submit review! **


	2. First Day Of School

**One In A Million **

**Disclaimer:** Alyssen. Mikayla DO NOT own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

**Summary: **After the death of Katara's father, Katara's life was controlled by her step-mom. With work and school, she did nothing for herself. Her life was hard enough, but with a crush on a guy that'll never notice her. Anything else around her would be worse?

**Chapter Two:** First Day Of School

" Hey Katara!" a girl in light brown hair greeted.

" Hi Suki. What's up?" Katara ran to her.

" Nothing, are you excited for school?"

" Sort of why?"

" Well… you will see you know who…" Suki grinned at Katara as a certain boy and his friends walked to the front door chattering.

" I know. He is so cute! He'll never notice me! To him I don't even exist. How can I like a guy that I've never talked to before?"

" Well Katara, you had a crush on him since grade 9!"

" I know, even though we've never talk."

" He is poplar, rich, student body president, handsome, nice, not to mention he is the Avatar."

" I have to get through my head that he and I are never meant to be."

" You don't know that Katara."

" If everything kept on going the way it is, at this rate nothing ever going to happen. I mean look at him; to me he is the cutest guy on the planet! I like everything about him his short hair, gray eyes, his clothes, shoes, smile…"

" You should talk to him."

" What? Are you kidding?"

" Katara listen to yourself, you really like this guy! Why not talk to him? At least something will happen."

" I… I… can't. I'm too much of a chicken. I really don't want to look like a fool, not in front of him."

! Bell Ring!

" What class do we have now?" Katara put all the belongings in the locker.

" English." Suki checked her schedule.

" We were lucky enough to have all of our classes together except for one."

" It's better than in grade 9, when we have none of our classes together."

" No kidding." Katara closed her locked as she accidentally bumped into a girl in high heels.

" Sorry Lea, are you okay?" Katara apologize while helping Lea picking up her books.

" Watch where you're going next time," Lea walked off with her friends.

" That wasn't very nice," said Suki.

" I don't understand why is she so mean to me," Katara picked up her books, which was on the ground when she bumped into Lea.

" I guess your wondering why she's dating him, and you can't even talk to him as a friend."

" What can I say? This is life."

" You always say that! You know we should spend time together more often during summer."

" I wish I can, I have to work. I need money for my university."

" You're always working, always studying. Give yourself a break."

" I can't, if I don't work. I don't have the money to go to university. It's not like $10 000 would pop out of no where."

Suddenly Katara bumped into someone, and caused her to fall back.

' Oh, not again.' Katara found her self on the ground with books dropped everywhere. ' Ouch that really hurts.'

" Sorry, it's my fault not looking where I'm going." Said a boy with a pair of gray eyes, with one hand out to help her get up.

She opened one of her eye, took his hand and said " Thanks."

She band down to pick up her books.

" Here let me help." A voice said.

" No, it's okay I got it." Said Katara.

" Well it's the least I can do for making you fall like that." Said the boy.

When she was about to pick up the last book, she felt a warm hand on top of hers, which caused her face to blush tomato red.

She looked up to see who was the person. His voice is so familiar.

She recognized that voice anywhere. It's… it's… ' Oh my god! It's Aang! It's really Aang. He is so cute!' a big shocker there.

" I'll help you carry you books for you." Said Aang.

" No it's okay, it's too much trouble for you." Said Katara, as she about to take the books from him.

He turned and said " It's not heavy or anything, what class do you have?"

"English, what about you?" said Katara.

" Me too. We have a class together," Aang smiled.

" Hey Aangy!" Lea shouted as she ran to Aang and gave him a big hug.

" What are you doing, with my boyfriend? Wait… you weren't trying to take him away from me are you? " Trying to pretend to be ms. Goody-two-shoes in front of Aang.

" Um… I… better… get going." Said Katara as she grabbed her books from Aang and head for class by herself of course.

" Katara, you and Aang finally have a moment together." Suki said cheerfully, watching Katara's face turning red. Katara smiled like she was in heaven. " Uh…Katara?"

" Who am I kidding? Aang is too popular, cute, and handsome for the likes of me, a nobody," Katara dropped her smile, " This is too good to be true."

English Class

" Let's sit here Katara," Suki ran to the seat.

Then Sokka, Aang, and Lea came in the door.

" What can I say? I still got it," Sokka laughed and sat on the seat beside Suki.

" Hi Sokka," Suki greeted.

" Uh… do I know you?"

" I don't know. I know you. You think you are really tough. You think you're really funny. Let me guess… you are a friend of the avatar."

" That's funny. I mean everyone knows me. I'm popular."

" Then do you remember this?" Suki kissed Sokka on the cheeks.

" Suki!" Sokka finally realized, " You look so different without your Kyoshi uniform and make up. Hey, don't get me wrong. You look great."

" Thanks Sokka. How's everything?"

" Pretty great, I thought I would never see you again after the warrior training on Kyoshi Island," Sokka smiled, " How's training?"

" Everything is great, I'm so glad to see you again."

The day went like usual nothing else happened. Katara and Aang didn't talk after that moment they shared.

\Home/

Katara looked at the clock on the wall it's 7:30 p.m., her step-sister's friend still at the mansion, they all are down stair eating, talking, and laughing.

The smell of food slowly moved up stairs to the attic. Katara's stomach grumbled many times, she was so hungry; the smell of the food made her even hungrier.

As you all know she live in a big house, but in an attic. Her room was simple a table, chair, lamp, bed, and a bathroom.

The attic was huge however it's empty. There were two small windows in the attic.

There was a monitor on the left corner on the table where is study do her homework, Amber used the monitor to talk to Katara, and Katara replied with the monitor.

The only things that Amber talked to her are about house cleaning, work, rules, etc.

The reason why there is a monitor in her room so when Amber talks to her, she doesn't need to go all the way up to the attic. On the other hand Amber don't want to go to somewhere that is filthy.

Then a voice from the monitor said: Get down stairs and clean up the mess, clean everything, organize everything, make sure it's crystal clean. And with no exceptions!

Katara push the replied button and said: Just a minute.

Amber shouted through the monitor: NOW!

She opened her eyes so wide when she saw the living room, dining room, and kitchen. It's a mess.

In the kitchen the pans and dishes is filled in the sink, and counter.

In the dining room on the dining table was filled with drink, desserts, and meals that are not fully finish.

In the living room a mess couches is out of place, pillows is all over the place, pop corn was every where in the living room, pop cans was filled on the small table, some cans were knocked over which leaved spills on the floor, good thing it's not carpet. And most of the pop cans are not finished.

" Ok guess I'll start with the Kitchen" said Katara as she walked into the kitchen.

Suddenly she slips on a slice of tomato and fell right on her butt. ' Ow, I was asking for that.'

Katara gathered the dishes, and pans and put it in the dishwasher.

Then she started to clean up the place, she gathered the garbage and threw it in to the garbage bag.

She got a brush to scrub every dirty place. Half an hour later she finished cleaning up the kitchen, and head to dining room. As usual cleaning up the garbage then does everything else.

As time pass by, she finally finishes everything it was 9:50. She called Amber for inspection; Amber have to make sure everything is perfect for guest and her self.

" Take out the garbage." Said Amber.

" Yes, I'll do it right away." Said Katara as the grabbed the garbage bags and head out of the mansion, she make sure she wears her hat outside, so no one will recognized her.

' This is so heavy' Katara tried her best to move the garbage bags. Her eyes started to get blurry, but she chose to hold it.

**----------------------**

" I'm going out! I need some air!" Aang shouted. His mother's words wouldn't leave his head. " Lea is different now, she is not a sweetie like before anymore, and I just don't want your see Lea break your heart."

As he passed by another mansion he saw a person who wore a hat having a hard time carried out several garbage bags.

--------------------------------

'Uh…' Katara breathed deeply as she land on her knee. But when she looks up she saw…

" Why is Aang here?" said Katara as she continued to carry the garbage bag to the place where the garbage truck collects the garbage.

" Hey do you need some help?" Aang asked.

" No thanks. I'm fine." She saw everything black suddenly fell on her knee and fainted, Aang caught her before she falls on the ground.

" Hey are you okay?" said Aang trying to wake her up.

" Wake up! Wake up!" she heard a male's voice calling her. " Come on wake up!"

She slowly opened her eyes to adjust her sight realize that she looking into the shiny gray eyes, then she realize that she is in his arms as well as lying on the cold, hard ground.

She quickly got up from the ground, in a state of shock, she afraid that Aang might saw her face. " I'm so sorry." Katara apologized and ran back to the house.

" What's to apologize?" Aang wondered. " Looks like she is a servant in the house."

**------------------------------**

" That was close, I hope he didn't see me," Katara said hesitantly wondering about Aang. " Uh! I smell awful. A bubble bath would be nice. Hope tomorrow will be a good day."

Next Chapter on One In A Million:

First English project, wow that was fast. Katara made her first enemy in high school. Lea, she's definitely out of her mind. How is Aang going to react when he finds about the truth? What happens when Katara's stepmother telling her to move out of the house?

A/N: Please review! Hope you like this chapter. I tried to make it interesting. I probably, won't update until summer vacation. Until then, please review!


End file.
